


Sink Into The Fluff

by ThePlatypusPrincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlatypusPrincess/pseuds/ThePlatypusPrincess
Summary: Catch a something by the tail, was it?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Sink Into The Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> My friends have been trying to get me into this fandom for ages and now I've just joined out of spite to angrily throw fluff everywhere. 
> 
> Also this is partly inspired by how I play with my own dogs.

Words were dancing in and out of focus as the same sentence stayed incomprehensively in front of Stiles. He shook his head, eye twitching. Why was it always 1:26 in the morning? No amount of adrenaline or Adderall could fight 1:26. 

The book slid off his lap as he glanced around at the pack, sound asleep on a slow night. A large something brushed his hand. It was proving very difficult to stay awake when you had a nice rhythmic rumble against your back. It was also very distracting. 

Stiles followed the sluggish brushing of the behemoth furry whatsit as the creature behind him shifted in sleep. His fingers twitched. Oh… this was bad. It was just… there! 

Curious hands pounced, still slamming down but not quite warranting the use of the word, cupping lightly around stiff muscle, bone, and enough fur that his fingers nearly disappeared. A very large fluffy head jerked up, ears alert, lips curled into a snarl until bewildered eyes focused on the human. 

"Ah… not sorry." 

An expression Stiles could only describe as suspicious indignation crossed the wolf's features as he slowly pulled his tail out of Stiles's loose grip. The head lowered back to the floor and lay still, ear twitching. Stiles held his breath as Derek made himself comfortable again. Yes, he was literally lying about half his body's width deep in warm fur and, yes, his bones were aching to finally sleep, but…

The look Derek gave him this time was more bemused than anything else. 

Stiles lifted the tail, rubbing the fur lightly as Derek made to extricate himself a second time. The human wiggled down sideways so as to not bend it the wrong way and hugged it to his chest. 

"Nope. This is mine, now. You can't have it back." 

The wolf huffed with a sense of "Really?" and flopped over, chuffing out a grumble. Stiles grinned until a leg shoved him off with a firm but gentle insistence. 

"Come on!" Stiles half-whispered. "No fair! That was the element of surprise." 

A slight brow raise. 

"Okay, yeah, I did that, too, but I was winning!" 

Derek curled up, tucking the prize in around his legs neatly. 

Stiles sat back on his heels, determined now. But… the opening was very slim and now he'd lost the comfy spot. One chance to claim both… and not wake anyone else in the process. 

Derek startled as Stiles gripped into fur instead of flesh. The human slipped his arm around the tail and triumphantly pretzled himself around to reclaim his throne. He snuggled in between the limbs as Derek reached back quickly with open jaws and lightly covered his closed hands and tail. 

"Is this uncomfortable or is it a reflex? I can't tell." 

Teeth left as Derek fixed him with a hard look. 

"Reflex, then. Neat!" 

The wolf's breath left his body in a whistling sigh as he loosened the curl. Stiles shoved his face into a furry shoulder and felt himself relax, tail still hugged securely to his chest, rightfully won. 


End file.
